ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Wolfhard
Finn Wolfhard (born December 23, 2002) is a Canadian actor and musician. His acting roles include Jamo in the 2015 Universal animated film Paradoria, Mike Wheeler in the Netflix series Stranger Things, Richie Tozier in the 2017 film adaptation of Stephen King's It and Lil' Cooky in CreativeStep's 2018 film adaptation of the video game Cool Spot. As a musician, he is the lead vocalist and guitarist for the rock band Calpurnia. Career Acting Wolfhard got his first acting job from Craigslist. He made his television debut as Zoran in The 100, followed by a role as Jordie Pinsky in Supernatural. In 2015, Wolfhard provided the voice of Jamo in the Universal Pictures animated film Paradoria. In 2016, Wolfhard began to play the role of Mike Wheeler in the Netflix series Stranger Things. He auditioned for the role via video after seeing an open casting call. The cast of the series won a SAG Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series. He and co-stars Noah Schnapp, Gaten Matarazzo, and Caleb McLaughlin competed against one another in a 2017 episode of Spike's Lip Sync Battle. He played Richie Tozier in the film adaptation of Stephen King's It, which was released on September 8, 2017. The casting of Wolfhard in both Stranger Things and It, both set in the '80s, had been a coincidence. According to Wolfhard, he had been initially cast as Richie when Cary Fukunaga was attached as director and co-writer, but when Fukunaga left the project over creative differences, the role fell through which allowed him to pursue Stranger Things. Once Andy Muschietti became attached to It, Wolfhard had to re-audition for the role of Richie. On September 22, 2017, it was announced that Wolfhard had been cast as Tyler, an altruistic and thoughtful pizza delivery boy, in the Ken Marino-directed film, Dog Days. In 2019, Wolfhard reprised his role as young Richie in flashbacks for the sequel It Chapter Two. He also co-starred in The Goldfinch, the John Crowley-directed adaptation of the Donna Tartt's Pulitzer Prize-winning novel, playing Young Boris Pavlikovsky, a Ukrainian student and troublemaker. Crowley praised Wolfhard's casting, calling him "really special" as Wolfhard had not been the director's first choice. Crowley had wanted to cast an authentic young Russian actor for Boris, but Wolfhard auditioned and astonished the director with a near perfect Russian accent. In June 2018, it was announced that he would provide the voice of Pugsley Addams in the 2019 remake of The Addams Family, set to premiere on October 11, 2019. Wolfhard was also announced in the same month that he would star as the title character in the 2019 film adaptation of the 2001 video game Ico, set for release on November 27, 2019. Wolfhard voiced Lil' Cooky in the 2018 CreativeStep animated film Cool Spot, released on September 14, 2018. He currently stars in the Netflix animated series Carmen Sandiego as "Player", the title character's chief accomplice and friend. The series premiered on January 18, 2019. On May 27, 2019, Wolfhard made his modeling debut in Saint Laurent's Fall/Winter '19 campaign. Wolfhard will portray Miles in Amblin's haunted house film The Turning, an adaptation of Henry James’ novella The Turn of the Screw, set for release in January 2020. Also in 2020, Wolfhard will star with Carrie Coon in Jason Reitman's Ghostbusters sequel, with Wolfhard playing the son of Coon's single mother, and Mckenna Grace also starring. Music Aside from acting, Wolfhard is the lead vocalist and guitarist, as well as songwriter, for Vancouver-based rock band, Calpurnia. They are signed to Royal Mountain Records in the United States and Canada, and Transgressive Records and its imprint, paradYse, for Europe and the United Kingdom. Feature Film Filmography Animated Shorts Filmography Category:Actors and actresses Category:Musicians